


There For You

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caretaking, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: When Carlos doesn't show up to work and cancels their plans, TK wants to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 21
Kudos: 271





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Headache/Migraine (requested by anon on tumblr)

When the cops showed up on a call and Carlos wasn’t with them, TK thought it was strange. Why wouldn’t he be there? He was supposed to have a shift today. He knew because they’d discuss plans for him to go to his place after his 24 hours were done. All Carlos’s partner said was that he’d called to say he wasn’t feeling well and had to stay home today. It wasn’t like him, but then how well did he really know the guy.

**Can’t tonight. Sorry**

Carlos was more the type to write out full sentences in texts, so when TK received that three word message, which included no explanation, he was worried. The whole thing stayed on the back of his mind the entire day, the others even noticed he was distracted during dinner. He couldn’t let himself think about it too much during calls, he had to focus entirely on his work when they went out of the station.

“TK, what’s going in that messy head of yours?” Marjan asked.

“It’s nothing. It’s just... Carlos.”

“Did he finally realise he was too good for you?”

“Haha, very funny. He wasn’t at work today and he cancelled our plans tonight, with an unusually short text. I think something’s wrong.”

“I’m sure if something _is_ wrong, he will tell you when he’s ready.” Owen said.

“What if he doesn’t think he can? What if he thinks it’s too early for that?”

“You’re thinking too hard about this, man. He’s probably just sick and didn’t want to bother you with the details.” Paul said.

“You’re right. You’re completely right. He’s probably just sick.” TK was absentmindedly petting Buttercup. “I think I’ll still go check on him after shift, see if he needs anything.”

“At least you’re not afraid of looking clingy.”

“You guys really can’t go five minutes without mocking me, can you?”

“That’s what family does, get used to it.” Judd said as everyone else laughed.

TK shook his head and got up from the table. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and left to go work out for a bit. He tried not to think about Carlos too much the rest of shift, but with only one other call to occupy them, it was difficult. There wasn’t much to take his mind off of it, not even a game of baby foot could distract him. He was relieved when it was finally time for him to go home. He stopped at a takeout restaurant to grab some soup on his way to Carlos’s place. If he was sick, he’d need supplies.

A groan was the only answer he got when he knocked on the door. Not exactly an invitation, but also not a protest. Besides, if Carlos didn’t want him to come in, why had he left the door unlocked? He had to have seen this coming. There was no other reason for a police officer to leave their front door unlocked like that.

All the blinds were shut, not that it mattered much now that the sun had set, and none of the lights had been turned on. TK could barely see anything. He heard a moan of pain escape his boyfriend’s lips and took slow steps in that direction. He found Carlos lying on the floor next to the couch with a wet towel covering his eyes and forehead. TK set the food on the coffee table and crouched down next to him, softly passing his hand through Carlos’s hair.

“Have you been like this all day?” He whispered.

“What are you doing here? I thought I sent you a text to cancel.”

Carlos spoke in just as low a voice. He didn’t sound so well. Every time a sound came from outside, he put his hands up to cover his ears and moaned in pain. Plus, there was the fact he was on the floor next to a perfectly good couch.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Clearly you’re not.”

“You worried about me? How sweet of you.”

“If you’re just gonna tease me for caring, I can go.”

“Stay, please.”

“Sure. What’s wrong? Why are you on the floor?”

“Migraine.”

“And the couch was too comfortable?”

“The floor is better, the air is cooler down here I think. I can’t really explain it.”

“It’s okay, whatever helps. Have you eaten anything?”

“Bits and pieces so hunger wouldn’t make it worse, but my head hurt too much to cook.”

“Well, I had a feeling you were feeling sick so I brought soup. Sit up, start eating and I’ll freshen up your cold towel.”

“Alright.” Carlos handed him the towel as he sat up. He opened his eyes slowly, glad to see TK crouching next to him. He took the bowl and spoon he was offering him and started eating. For someone who was only looking for something casual and wasn’t interested in anything serious, TK sure was doing a great job of being a boyfriend. Carlos smiled. “Thanks, TK.”

TK smiled back. He let his hand run through his hair and down the side of his face until he cupped his cheek softly. He put a light kiss on Carlos’s forehead before he stood. He headed to the bathroom to freshen up the compress. When he came back, he sat next to Carlos, holding the towel to his forehead, and watched him eat until he was done. He could watch him all night long, the man was so beautiful. He wished there was more he could do to make him feel better. He handed him a glass of water and some headache medication he’d found in the bathroom cabinet. All he wanted was to lessen his pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Migraines just happened sometimes.

“You went through my medicine cabinet.”

“Is it okay? I wanted to see if you had anything to help with the pain.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.” Carlos took the medicine and downed the water.

“Are you? Because you told me not to come.” TK went back to the kitchen to throw out the takeout containers and fill the glass of water again. He set it on the coffee table, so it would be easier for Carlos to stay hydrated. An important thing to do in this kind of situation.

“I was wrong.”

Carlos put his own hand on the wet towel so he could lie back down on the floor, though this time he put his head on TK’s lap. He closed his eyes, the pain evident in his expression, and grabbed one of TK’s hands to hold with his own. TK smiled. It was nice being the caretaker for once. He was so used to being the one hurt and needing someone, but it was good to feel needed. Though it was hard to see Carlos in pain like this and not being able to actually fix it.

“I wish there was more I could do to help.”

“This is all I need, TK. You being here is enough.”

TK sat there, his back leaning against the couch, one hand in Carlos’s, the other gently stroking his hair. Eventually, slumber overcame the migraine. Carlos looked so peaceful and comfortable like this. TK fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy that he could bring even a little bit of comfort to his boyfriend.


End file.
